The One Thing He Never Had
by wildkidlexie
Summary: Harry woke up, surprised at the room he had been sleeping in. What was more amazing was when he looked at the mirror to find his scar gone. Someone calls him and he turns to see his mother. Could all this be real?


**A/N: Hey, it's me again! Hope you enjoyed my other stories as well as you might enjoy this! Thanks for all the support, ya guys! ) You can comment anything about this and I will be very happy if you did, thank you!**

Harry sat up, blinking his eyes. He reached for his glasses on the table beside him. Yawning, he sat up to fix his bed. He was taken back, noticing that the sheets didn't seem to be his. He looked around and wondered where he was. He seemed to have been sleeping in a very queer place. He didn't seem to understand where he was. He stood up and looked in the mirror. His eyes widened in shock. He felt his forehead. True. There was no sign of the scar.

"Harry?" called a voice. Harry turned. As pretty as she could be, Lily Potter stood at the doorway waiting for him. "Your father has been waiting for you for ages. You know he's more excited than you in visiting Diagon Alley," she said. Harry's eyes widened. "What are you waiting for? Get dressed," she said laughing. "It's as if you've spotted a ghoul." Lily shook her head and walked down the stairs.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He quickly found a closet full of wonderful clothes for him and got dressed. He ran down the stairs, and, as Lily had said, his father had truly been waiting for him. "What took you so long, son?" he asked. He handed Harry a rather odd cookie. "Have one. Sirius dropped by to give it to you, you were asleep. I got to it first." James smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. "We better get your school things now," he said.

Lily gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. "Be good, Harry," she warned and turned to James. "You two be careful. I don't want you disappearing like the other odd cases." She fixed his collar. "Now James, I want you two back before nighttime. No eating out after lunch. I would be preparing dinner and I'll have to hex you, James, if you don't come home on time."

James laughed and kissed her. "Yes, Lils," he replied. Harry was stunned. Happy, but stunned. He couldn't believe that he really was with his parents. Had the story of him being an orphan and Voldemort running after him, been a dream? James beamed at Harry. "I'm so proud of you, Harry," he said as he led his son to the door. "See you tonight, Lily. Say good-bye to your mother now, Harry," said James.

Without hesitation, Harry ran to Lily and threw his arms around her. "Bye, Mum," he said. Lily smiled and gave him a hug too. She storked his hair and let him go. Harry turned to his father. "Let's go, Dad," he said excitedly.

Harry felt jittery, as if he hadn't seen his father in years. It seemed that the dream had been seemingly believable that this seemebd to be unreal. But he had James' hand in his. This felt even more real than the life he once thought he had. He and James walked down London towards Diagon Alley together.

"Good day, Tom," James greeted. "I'm taking Harry to get his school things, you know. He's finally going to Hogwarts as well," he informed. Tom nodded casually. James tugged Harry's arm. "Let's get going now, Harry," he said and walked down the busy road. "We don't want your mother to hex me now, do we?" he asked jokingly.

Harry laughed. "No, Dad." He seemed not to remember any of this. In his so-called dream, he walked down with a giant named Rubeus Hagrid. But here, in reality, he was walking down with his father as happy as any boy could be.

James took his son to Ollivanders first of all. "Potter, Potter," said the man behind the counter. "Young Harry Potter, you look a lot like your old man, don't you?" He smiled pleasingly and turned to his boxes of wands. "Ah, maybe this. This will fit you," he said surely as he gave a wand to Harry. "Give it a try, Harry," he instructed.

Harry gave it a flick, as he seemed to remember doing such in the past. A glass beside him broke. James chuckled and took the wand from Harry. "Doesn't seem to be this one, my good sir," he said. Ollivander nodded and searched for another wand that might fit Harry.

"Maybe this," said the shopkeeper as he handed Harry another wand. "Maybe, there's such thing as like father's wand, like son's," he said. Harry smiled and gave it a try as well. This time, the steps of Ollivander's ladder disappeared. "Oh dear me, this is not it," he said and took the wand away. "You are certainly quite hard to figure out, Harry Potter."

James thumped Harry's back lightly. "Don't worry, son. We'll find one that fits you best," he said cheerfully. Harry looked at James, stared at him. He felt as if he hadn't seen his father in plenty years. James smiled as Harry was handed another wand. "Give it a try now, Harry," he urged. Harry looked at him uncertainly, afraid to do more damage to the store, but James' reassureing eyes encouraged him.

Harry gave the wand a good wave. The lights flickered and there was a sound that none among the three can understand. Ollivander looked at Harry. "We can expect great things from you, Potter," he said.

Blinking, Harry looked at him wanderinly. He seemd to have heard the same words before, but in a different tone. None the matter, James had already left the store and he found himself trailing behind him. Next was Flourish and Blotts with Harry's school books, then he measured for school robes.

James looked at Harry gleefully. "You stay here, Harry. I have a great surprise for you." Harry looked around and nodded. James turned and walked off leaving Harry in the midst of the crowd.

As Harry turned, he saw a group of redheads walk along the raod and chatter. "Why do I get this awful toad, Mum?" asked the youngest of the boys, frowning. His mother walked on, not answering his question. "Can't I get an owl like the other boys, Mum? I'd be the laughingstock of the lot," he moanded. Still, his mother didn't seem to mind.

"Ronald Weasley," Harry muttered. He was surprised to seem to know the boy's name for he hadn't met him yet. Out of curiousity, and mind you, he didn't expect it, Harry called out, "Ron Weasley!"

The complaining boy turned to his direction. "You called?" he asked. Harry and Ron stared at each other for a moment. "Have a met you? How do you know my name?" he asked suspiciously. Harry couldn't answer, for as a matter of fact, he didn't really know the answer. "C'mon now, give me an answer," he boy insisted when Harry didn't reply.

Just as Harry was about to explain the unexplainable, James came to his rescue. "Harry," he called. Harry turned and saw his father. He seemed to be holding something. Harry squinted his eyes and made sure. Yes, it was really an owl. A wonderful white one, just like his dream. James saw Ron standing near Harry. "Oh, you must be a Weasley boy. Red hair and a handsome face. You can't miss a Weasley," said James, smiling as he studied him.

Ron smiled. "Yep, am one," he replied. He looked at Harry. "He called me out of the blue. Never met him before, but he seemed to know my name." He held out his hand for Harry to shake. "No matters, mate. Let's start over, I'm Ron Weasley." Harry took his hand and shook it. Ron's eyes turned on Harry's new owl. "Blimey, you're lucky your Dad got you one," he said with a hint of jealousy in his eyes. "All I got is a toad."

James smiled pleasantly. "Don't you worry now, boy. Arthur is surely soon to find a way to get you an owl as well," he said. He turned to Harry. "We better get going now. The hexing is going to take place if we don't get going home." Harry waved good-bye to Ron who ran off to catch up with his family. James looked at Harry. "How did you know the Weasley's boy? I'd never talked to Arthur in front of you, have I?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "Lucky guess maybe," he said. He tried to change the subject. "Thanks for the owl Dad. I adore it." He gave the owl a storke. The owl hooted and leaned nearer to Harry's hand. "May I call it Hedwig, Dad?" he asked, remembering what he called his owl in his dream.

"Why not?" James and Harry passed by an old shop which sold brooms. "See that, Harry?" asked James as he pointed to a Nimbus. "That's something I'm going to buy you when you get old enough. Maybe you could join Quiddtich as well." James winked at Harry. "Best not tell your mum what I'm planning to buy. She's going to get stressed because of how much it costs," he said. "Now, let's go home, son."

Harry and his father headed for home. As they entered the house, Harry smelled something that seemed mighty delicious. Lily set platters on the table as James smacked his lips and Harry sat down beside his father. Lily gave them each a plate and sat down herself. James talked about their trip during dinner.

It seemed odd, but Harry felt like this was the only time he had with his family. It's been quite eleven years really, but it seemed like he had slept too long for he had never felt this happy all his life. His dream must have cost him to realize how much he loved his parents, longed for them to be with him.

"What's gotten into you today, Harry?" asked his mother suddenly as she used magic to pour him another glass of water. Harry simply smiled and went back to his plate. Lily looked at James who shrugged. "Harry, is anything bothering you? You know you could tell us," she said. Harry shook his head, still without saying a word. "You've been acting pretty strange since you got up this morning." She felt his forehead. "You don't seem to be having a fever..."

Harry smiled at her. "I'm al'right, Mum," he assured her. "Well, I-I just seemed," he couldn't come to say it. He didn't know what to tell them. They might laugh at him if they told them about his dream. Besides, he'd rather forget all of it. Harry managed to come up with something they might want to hear. "I'm just excited that I'm finally going to go to Hogwarts where you guys went," he explained, a very slim, but assuring lie for it was true that he was excited, but it wasn't the thought that made him so silent during dinner.

James patted Harry's head. "That's the spirit, Harry," he said happily as he tok his plate to the kitchen. He came back to the dining room to have desert. "I think you'd have a mighty great time in school, m'boy. With many to learn, many to know and to discover." He leaned over to Harry and whispered in a low voice. "Such as secret passages and hideouts."

Harry giggled. Lily glared at James. "Don't you think I didn't hear it, James Potter," she snapped. She looked at Harry gently. "I know Hogwarts may be a big place and fun, but I do hope that you stay out of trouble, Harry. I won't want to tire myself sending you howlers all year." She flashed a look at James. "Unlike your father who seems mighty happy every time he gets one from his parents."

James stood from his chair and bowed. "Still the Marauder and always will be, my dear," he said. Harry nodded, clapping. Lily made her way to the kitchen to clean the plates. Harry followed her to help. James, who seemed left alone in the dining room, helped as well. "Lily, can't we do magic instead of washing this the Muggle way?" he asked, scratching his head as he stared at the dirty plates.

"No, James," Lily said clearly as she scrubbed a rather stubborn plate clean. "I want you and Harry to learn the way of the Muggle world." She smiled. "Besides, it'll be good for Harry. He would learn magic in Hogwarts but do it the Muggle way at home. Isn't it right, dear?" she said as she turned to Harry.

Harry nodded. "Yes, Mum," he replied. Seeing the satisfaction on his mother's face pleased him very much. He washed the plates diligently. "Dinner was great," he muttered.

James crossed his arms on his chest. "Whatever you say, Harry," he said and leaned on the wall behind him. "Every single deatail, except for your eyes, reminds me of myself when I was about your age. Though I wasn't as quite as agreeing with my mother unlike you," he said, glancing at Lily. Lily smiled pleasantly as she finished washing the dishes. "Sirius would be coming to take you for a walk tomorrow, Harry. I believe that your Uncle Remus would be going with you as well. They said they were going to take you to someplace special before you go off," he said, suddenly remembering the appointment.

Harry felt his heart jump. Sirius was coming? He'd love to see him. "Dad," he said, "can we walk outside for a bit. Well, before I got to bed?" James looked at Lily, who shrugged. Harry looked pleading. "Aw please, Dad. I'm off to Hogwarts soon anyway," he reminded them.

"If it's all right with your mother," answered James. Harry turned to Lily who nodded, giving him permission. James walked out to the living room. "Well, come along then, Harry. We musn't be too late out though. We may only go for a short walk and come right back five before your bedttime. Is this agreed, young man? No pleading for more hours like last time."

Harry nodded. James laughed as he and his son headed outside. As they walked below the starry night, Harry felt all the love he'd seem to be longing to feel. He stayed close to his father and held his hand tightly. "Dad, would you be seeing me off to Hogwarts?" Harry asked innocently as they sat on the soft grass and look up in the sky.

"Why, of course," replied James. "What made you think I wouldn't." Harry shrugged. Of course he's father would be there. "Still, I'll miss having you around bothering me for toy brooms and sweets," he said as he ruffled Harry's hair. He seems to have a habit of it. James looked at his son intently. "Boy, have you grown," he murmured.

Harry felt happy just being beside with his father. His mother soon joined them after fixing all the last touches of work that had to be done at home. She held Harry close to her. Harry felt so much love that he didn't want his mother to ever let go of that moment. The three of them just sat there, under the starry night sky, and cherished the moment while they were still together.

Sirius looked as handsome as ever. He was unlike the Sirius Harry had seen in his dream. "Harry, Harry. You've finally grown up," he said as he entered the room and saw Harry waiting for him to arrive. Sirius crouched down to his height. "Here," he whispered. "I know Lily disapproves of giving you too much sweets, but I think you'd enjoy one." He gave Harry a playful wink.

Lily happened to pass by. "I saw that, Sirius Black," she said. Sirius made himself to look innocent. "You surely do spoil the boy. Wait and see. His teeth will all soon fall out," she warned as she handed Harry his cap. "Well, go on now before it gets any later," she said, ushering both Harry and Sirius out of the house.

Remus had been waiting for them outside. "Too bad James couldn't make it," he muttered. He smiled when he saw Harry. "Harry, my boy. Look how tall you've gotten since I last saw you!" Remus seemed clean. Unlike the dream he had about Remus whose clothes seemed to be ragged, this Remus could afford better ones. "I believe we better be off now if we're taking Harry to Adventure Park," he told Sirius.

Harry looked at Remus in a puzzled way. "Adventure park? What's that?" he asked.

Sirius chuckled as they walked down the road. "Haven't you heard? It's a new kind of carnival the Muggles opened up. Got Lily's permission to take you there before you start your rough first year in Hogwarts," he said. Harry smiled. In his dream, he did have a very rough first year there. Sirius nudged Remus. "Do you think they have those, you know, cotton food?" he asked.

"Cotton candy," corrected Remus. "I believe they do. Muggle children seem to enjoy it." They walked past a lot of people. "Sirius, are you sure this is the way?" asked Remus as he looked around. People had crowded the place. "I wouldn't want to get lost like we did last time. You said you knew the way and we ended up cricling the place for a whole day doing nothing."

Sirius scowled. "That wasn't too bad. We had a lot of excercise back then. You were getting a little chubby." He looked around and nodded. "Pretty sure. Checked it out yesterday before it came. Seems like we came along with this Muggles." Harry knew Sirius didn't like crowds too much, or he didn't in his dream anyway. Sirius grunted. "I hate crowds," he muttered in a low voice. Harry laughed inside him. This was still the Sirius he knew.

The day turned out to be pretty great. Sirius and Remus enjoyed as much as Harry did. They rode Muggle rides. Though Sirius said it was nothing thrilling, the sight of cotton candy made him smile. He bought four, two for himself. Harry felt delighted being with them. It seemed that he had known this love, but in a different way. It didn't seem too long until it was time to go home. It was sad that they had to leave, but Sirius said they'd have s mighty scolding from Lily if they didn't bring Harry back home on time.

"Did you have fun?" asked Lily as she saw them enter the house. Harry nodded, so did the other two men. Lily laughed and gave them each a glass of juice. "Thanks for taking Harry out today, Remus, Sirius," said Lily as she went to the kitchen to get something for them to eat. "Hope Harry wasn't too much trouble for you," she said.

Sirius took a cookie from the plate Lily offered him. "Thanks," he said. "Harry? No trouble at all. He was pretty quiet than usual though. What have you done to him, Lily?" he asked. "Odd that he hadn't asked me to buy him a sweet all day."

Harry lowered his head. He didn't know that he liked sweets that much. "Didn't seem to want some," he said. Sirius smiled. Harry turned to his mother. "Like your cookies, Mum. Tastes better than Mrs. W-" He was going to say Mrs. Weasley, but then he had forgotten it was all just a dream and his mother didn't know about it. "Nothing, it just tastes better," he said, smiling as he swallowed the last one.

Lily simply smiled and nodded. Soon, Remus and Sirius left. Harry said good-bye. Sirius promised to see him off the day he goes to Hogwarts. Remus said he'd try, but couldn't make any promises. Lily and Harry waved from the doorway as both men Apparated away.

Being alone with his mother made Harry feel happy. He and his mother sat by the fire trying to ready his things for school. Lily turned out to be a pretty organized woman and settled Harry's things properly inside his trunk, and neatly too.

"How do you feel about going to Hogwarts, Harry? All excited?" asked Lily as she stuffed two more school robes into the trunk. Harry shrugged, not really knowing what to reply. "Seems you have a frog in your throat this past two days. Is there anything wrong? I'm your mother and I could tell that there is something in your mind. Of course I do not want to use magic to pry into anything that deserves privacy," she said gently, keeping Harry's hair away from his face.

Harry took a deep breath. "It's nothing, Mum. It's just, I know I'm going to miss you when I go away," he said, which was true. "You know, I won't be seeing you and Dad every now and then anymore. It isn't easy knowing that I have to wake up seeing my friend instead of you."

Lily smiled and gave Harry a hug. "Don't you worry, dear. You'll be seeing us for Christmas breaks. I'm sure your father and I will write to you every now and then." She looked into Harry's Emerald eyes. "I'm going to miss you too. I won't have a little James running around the house anymore." She paused as her eyes twinkled. "Maybe because little James isn't little anymore. He's finally grown up," she whispered softly. "But remember this, Harry Potter. No matter how old you get, you're still going to be my baby, and, no matter what happens, I will still love you."

Harry was glad to hear Lily say that. "I love you too, Mum," he replied. Lily smiled and brushed his messy hair away from his face again. Harry looked at Lily and couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. "I'll miss you a lot," he said.

The fire crackled for they were near the hearth. He felt the warmth he'd been wanting to feel all along. He felt the missing piece of the puzzle being put together with the rest of the picture. Harry felt loved. James arrived not too long after they had finished Harry's packing. He seemed please with a hint of sadness to see Harry ready to go to school. His son was now eleven, ready to go to Hogwarts on his own.

James took his son aside for a while before Harry went to bed. "You ready for school?" he asked. Harry nodded rather confidently. James knelt in front of him. He took Harry by the shoulders. "I'm so proud of you, Harry. You've grown so much now, and so quickly." Harry looked into his father's eyes. "Nothing lasts forever, Harry," he whispered. James pulled his son near to him. He hugged the boy lightly. "But love does, Harry, and that's what I want you to know. I love you, son," he whispered into Harry's ear.

"You too, Dad," Harry replied, holding on to James tightly. "I love you too." James pulled away from him. Harry smiled. "You promise me you'll never leave me, Dad. Promise me," he said. He didn't know why he had said this, but he did say it.

James' eyes softened as he nodded his head. "I promise," he countered. He stood up and held out his hand to Harry. "You're not my little boy now, Harry, but you'll still be my son, won't you?" he said.

Harry shook his father's hand. "Will always be, Dad." He went off to bed knowing how much his parents cared for him and loved him. They showed it in every action, in every way. Harry knew that deep in his heart, he wouldn't trade this for anything, even for the latest broomstick model.

True to his word, Sirius saw Harry off to Hogwarts. His parents were there too, waving good-bye. Harry met Ronald Weasley and sat in the same compartment with him. Harry poked his head out of the window to wave good-bye to Sirius and his parents as well. But then, the unimaginable happened. A flash of green light flashed before Harry's eyes. He heard screams of terror and pain. He tried to jump out of the train, but he couldn't seem to do so.

_"MUM! DAD! SIRIUS! NO!" yelled Harry as he kicked off his sheets. _

_Ron rushed to his bedside. "Harry, Harry, wake up," he said, shaking Harry. Harry looked up at Ron and blinked. It had only been a dream. "Harry? Are you all right?" _

_"Yeah, Ron, I'm al'right. Sorry for waking you up," said Harry. Ron smiled and said it was okay. He went back to bed and went back to sleep. Harry felt betrayed by his own thoughts. How could it be all just be a dream? It didn't matter if he didn't wake up anymore. He just wanted the dream to go on forever. "It was just a dream after all," he whispered. _

_Voldemort had won again. Harry thought he had it all already. He had already felt it all. He couldn't believe that it all had just been a dream. It seemed that deep inside him he couldn't face the fact that his parents and Sirius were gone. But then, he came to realize something. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the feeling of having his father and mother with him, of having Remus and Sirius beside him. It was a feeling of happiness for he had their love. He had felt their love. Voldemort hadn't won at all for Harry knew that he had one thing that Voldemort never had, and that one thing was love._

**A/N: How was it? Hope you liked it. If you have time, please review. Thanks a lot! Godbless!**


End file.
